Club Penguin Fanon - The Movie
'''Club Penguin Fanon - The Movie '''is a movie about all our fanons/fanfic characters on this wikia. It is made by Finlay but anyone can edit. Characters. * Rosetta Hollister * Jose Hollister * Tyler Hollister * Lindsay Hollister * Sammi Hollister * Brody Hollister * Alexia the little star (mentioned) * Gary * Cadence * Random Rosetta Fanboy * Rookie * Roxie Holister * Lucinda Ephron * Jasper Ephron * Ivanka Ephron * Aceline Ephron * Romana Ephron * Justin Bredenberg * Vanessa Porter * Josephine Fisher * Lily Reynolds * Madeline Adderley * Lindsey Blackstone * Violetta * Shawn Jameson * garnet (explodes halfway in) *Avi Topwalker *Jesse Rechgold *Sevra Rechgold *Willi Topwalker *CJ *Faith Japez *Logan *Haylie Diamondsparkle *Kyler Diamondsparkle *Lisa Jones *CJ Lopez *Lisa Jones *Jay-Jay Jones *Sankiniki Jones *Cara Jones *TJ Jones *Nini Jones *Paige Japez *Grace Japez *Stacy Japez Plot. Rosetta is driving her Lamborghini down the streets of Fandom City. Rosetta: *singing KSI Lamborghini* LA! LAMBORGHINI! LA! LAMBORGHINI! A random fanboy comes into her car. Fanboy: Rosetta Hollister! I'm your biggest fan. Rosetta: Umm....that's nice buddy. Just, get out of my car. Fanboy: But I love you! I want an autograph. Rosetta: *gives one* Here! Now GO!!!!!!!!! Fanboy: But I love you! Rosetta: GRRRRR *throws out car* AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!! Fanboy: But I am part of the fan club! Rosetta: *driving off* LA! LAMBORGHINI! LA! LAMBORGHINI! LA! LAMBORGHINI! LA! LAMBORGHINI! etc Tyler (Rosetta's son): Mumu? Woo should wook at the woad! Rosetta: Shush, Tyler. Tyler: But mumu! Rosetta: SHUSH!!! Rosetta continues to drive and crashes into a lamp shade. Tyler: OWWW MY FWIPPER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rosetta: Oh dear! I crashed my Lamborghini! Now it is all smashed. Tyler: IT HURTS WAAAAAAAAAA (cuts to Madeline) Madeline is in her dorm at college. She's drawing something. Madeline: I hope I can finish this today, it's due Wednesday. (cuts to the Ephrons) Lucinda: Jasper, today is the week! Kevin/Virginia is going to be born Friday! Jasper: Yay! Let's tell the kids. Jasper: Kids, I have fantastic news. Lucinda: *holding her flipper on her belly* We're getting a new pookie this week! Ivanka: Cwool! What will they be nwamed? Lucinda: They will be named Romana if female and Jerome if male. Aceline: Wow! (cut scene) Justin: Juno, *reading newspaper* I have an episode of Teddy Town to voice. I'll be back. Juno: Okay, bye! (Justin drives his Nissan to the recording studio.) (Cut scene, 1 week later) Lucinda: Okay, Jasper. *gets coffee* The pookie is being born at least today. *drinks coffee* Jasper: Good. Ivanka: Mom, can I have a water? Lucinda: Yes. (puts flavored water in a cup) Here. Ivanka: Thanks! Lucinda: *water breaks* AAAAGH! JASPER! MY WATER BROKE! Jasper: That means it's time. Let's go. *They drive to the hospital* Jasper: My wife is about to give birth, she's going into labor. Nurse: I'll be there. Go to room 318. Lucinda: *in a wheelchair* Hurry up, Jasper! I'm about to give birth! Jasper: I'm trying! Lucinda: Can't you go faster?! Jasper: I'm going as fast as I can! (in the room with nurse) Lucinda: IT'S COMING! (pookie comes out) The pookie: Wwwaaaa! *moving flippers* Nurse: Congratulations, it's a girl! What would you like to name him? Lucinda/Jasper/Ivanka/Aceline: Romana! Nurse: Great! Romana will need to be warmed. (Romana is warmed, weighed and wrapped in a blanket.) Nurse: Okay, you're ready to go. Lucinda: Thank you! *holds Romana in arms* (scene cuts to rosetta) Rosetta: Ah, jeez. Baby Brody is coming. Jose: TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!! SLOWLY NOW!!!!!!!!! the hollisters get in the limo and go to the hospital Rosetta: *sitting in wheel chair* PUSH FASTER!!!!!!! Jose: OK!!!!! Rosetta: HE'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hospital dude: Congratz. Your new baby boy has been born. What should you name him? All the Hollisters: Brody!!! Hospital dude. Okay. The bad news is that he is premature. All the Hollisters: Oh. Hospital dude: Just put him in a warm box and he should be fine. Rosetta: Alright. (4 hours passed.) (At Lindsey's house...) Lindsey: *checks mail* Hmmm... you are cordally invited to the "Welcome To The World party" for Kevin Ephron. Hmm... *runs in house* Squire! Kids! We got invited to a party! MacKenzie: Wowie!! *reaches up* Gracie: Wheeee! *slides on floor* Lindsey: My friend Lucinda just had a baby, and we are invited to party about that! Let's go! (At Justin's house...) Justin: *walks in house* Hi, Juno. Whatcha got there? Juno: We got invited to a party! Justin: Okay, cool! It is in... *looks at back of invitation* 3 hours! (At Vanessa's house...) Vanessa: Samuel! We got invited to a party! Samuel: Wow, okay! We usually never get invited into parties like this. Vanessa: Yeah *laughs* (At Lizzie's house...) Lizzie: Arthur, we just got invited to a party. Arthur: Hm. *reads* It's in 3 hours. (2 hours and 30 minutes later...) (At Justin's house) Juno: *putting on Double Trouble MAC mascara* Justin, are you ready yet? Justin: Almost done... *sprays hair* Egh... (At Lindsey's house) Squire: Lindsey, are you done with the pookies? Lindsey: Yeah, honey. *adjusts crown on MacKenzie and Chanel necklace on Gracie) (At Lizzie's house) Lizzie: *putting on Oscar De La Renta dress and matching Kate Spade wrap* I'm ready, Arthur. Are you? Arthur: *adjusting tie* Yep! (AT THE PARTY...) Lucinda: *adjusting vintage Chanel dress* Jasper, the party is ready! Jasper: Great! *adjusting tie* (all the guests come in) Lucinda: Hello everyone! (scene cuts to Phoebe Cook's apartment) Phoebe: *checking mail* Bills, bills, bills, health insurance, bills, bills, bills, woah! What's this? An invitation to Brody Hollister's baby shower? Hey, alright! I love baby showers! I better get my party outfit on. (scene cuts to Finlay Jae Silverson's house) Finlay: *checking mail* Car insurance, bills, GameStop coupon, bills, hey! What's this? An invite to Brody Hollister's baby shower! That is epic! I've never been to a baby shower before! Mei, get your party outfit on! (loads of people get an invitation and the invitees come) (scene cuts to Rosetta's igloo) Rosetta: *fixing dress* Babe, get ready for the baby shower. Jose: I am, babe. *ties tie* (cuts to Lucinda's house) Lucinda: *puts black and white dress on Romana* The party is done, Jasper. Thank you, Paige, for the hard work. Paige (the decorator): It was my pleasure, Lucinda. *leaves* Lindsey: *walks in while pushing her pookies in a double baby pram* Hello guys! Jasper: Hello Lindsey! Where is Squire? Lindsey: Right here! *Squire walks in* (Lindsey and Lucinda sit down and talk while Jasper drinks with his buddies) Ivanka: *walks down with Aceline* Mom, Dad, what is going on down here? Lucinda: Go back to bed, guys. It's just some adult time. Both: Okay. *both walk up* (scene cuts to CJ's house) CJ: Hey! I'm glad your all here for dinner tonight! Rookie: Uh, is there french fries CJ? CJ: No! But there is spaghetti! Rookie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (he runs out of the house) CJ: Ugh! Boys at dinners! I'm going to Lucinda's party! OMG I forgot about that! (scene cuts back to Lucinda's) Lucinda: Who are you? You didn't get an invite! :slams door on CJ: CJ: people these days are so rude! (Scene cuts to Haylie and her family) Haylie: Hmm, nothing in the mail... Bills, other stuff, junk, party invititation, more ju- PARTY INVITATION?! (Haylie takes out the party invite) Haylie: OMG, why did I not get this earlier?! It's today! Kyler, honey, get dressed! Kyler: Yes ma'am! *jokingly* (The two start driving to the baby shower, leaving the kids with Haylie's parents* (scene cuts to Lucinda's) Haylie: Oh dear, I hope we're not late! (They knock on Lucinda's door) Lucinda: Haylie! Glad you could make it. What took you so long? Haylie: We didn't recieve the party invite until today! Sorry we were late! Lucinda: Don't be ashamed Haylie! It's okay! We have everything you and Kyle need. Enjoy it when you can. Haylie: Thanks! Oh, and by the way, I have some presents for Romana! (drops presents down) (Tyler goes over to look at Kevin) Lucinda: Thank you so much! I'll put them in his room. (scene cuts to Ivanka and Aceline's room) Ivanka: Aceline, I wonder what mumu and dada are up to down there. Aceline: I don't know, Ivan. Ivanka: Don't call me that! Aceline: I'm sorry, I forgot! Ivanka: It's okay. I'm letting this one fly. (scene cuts to the adults) Haylie: Are the kids in bed? (Lucinda is watching the news) TV: Recently, a pookie has been reported missing. Her name is Alexia, and she was reported to be violently thrown in a car by a robber. Please keep a look out! Lucinda: I don't think so. I'll go upsta- OH MY GOD! (Scene cuts to Faith) Faith: Its my 37th Birthday PARTY! I am going to invite Lisa, CJ, Lopez, Rookie and all my friends and ROSETTA! CJ: LUCINDA SLAMMED THE DOOR ON ME! Faith: How dare she, anyways shes not coming to my 37th birthday party because I am showing her how it feels like;. CJ: Anyways, who is coming? Faith: Well, I sent an invite to Lisa Jones, CJ Lopez, Rookie and Rosetta! CJ: Yeah, they deserve an invite! (9 hours later) (CJ Lopez Comes) Faith: Hello CJ, what a surprise to see you! CJ Lopez: Oh yes, I missed you Faith, happy birthday! Faith: Come in! come in! (Lisa Jones comes with her kids) Faith: Hey Lisa! Hello children! Lisa: Aww hi there I really missed you! (Rosetta turns up) Faith: Oh hey Rosetta you can come in! (Scene cuts to CJ Lopez and Lisa Jones walking to Lucinda's house) CJ Lopez: I cant tell how mad I am at her! Lisa: Gosh yeah! (The two arrive at Lucinda's House) Lisa and CJ Lopez: LUCINDA SOFIA EPHRON! LET US IN RIGHT NOW! Lucinda: Nuh-uh, honey! Lisa Jones: Why did you SLAM THAT DOOR on CJ! Lucinda: Because I don't know her and she's not invited! (crosses arms) CJ Lopez: No! We will not go until you LET US IN! Lucinda: I said I'm not letting you in, you freaking rats! Be gone! (Lisa and CJ begin chanting Let us in) CJ Lopez: We'll be back TOMORROW! (The two arrive back at Faith's) Faith: What did you guys do? Lisa: Lucinda got Haylie and Haylie got us out of the house! Faith: Tomorrow guys, meet me at your house Lopez! (tomorrow) CJ Lopez: Where is my jacket? Here it is! Now where is my PLAN! Got it! I cant wait to share my plan! CJ Lopez: That must be Lisa! Faith, Rosetta and CJ should be here a few minutes! (Opens door) (scene cuts to Lucinda's manor) Lucinda: Whoo-whee, that party was great! Ivanka: Why didn't you let us? Jasper: Well, Ivanka, you had one when you were a baby. Just like Aceline, and now Ramona. Ivanka: Riiight. Aceline: I could go for some chocolate right now. Ivanka: (hands chocolate bar to Aceline) Category:Fanon Category:Collabs